


Homophobia

by CummingZouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CummingZouis/pseuds/CummingZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never understood why people were so obsessed with the fact that two boys were dating, or why their Maths teacher was such a homophobic wanker for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia

The two boys walked down the corridor hand in hand, everyone knew about them now, Louis Tomlinson, the funny boy who was always smiling and loved to joke around, and Zayn Malik, the ‘bad boy’ of the high school who smoked and had tattoos, they were so different but had still managed to fall madly in love with each other. There was only one problem, not everyone approved of them being together, the couple had hidden their love for months and it had only been a few weeks ago that they had finally become open about their relationship.

Louis had always been openly gay and had never cared about what anyone thought of him. But Zayn was different, he had struggled to come to terms with the fact that he was gay, and when he had eventually convinced himself to tell his parents that he liked boys his dad had kicked him out, leaving him to alone on the street with nowhere to go, this was were Louis had found him, a sobbing mess on a street corner, he had taken him home, given him the spare room and this was where their friendship had started, they had seen each other around school of course, occasionally their eyes had met, but they had never actually spoken.  
But now it was different, they were inseperable, especially since the day Zayn had become sick of hiding his love for his boyfriend for the 6 hours they were stuck in school and had kissed Louis. The brown haired boy had been leant against the door of his car at the time, texting, and had been taken aback slightly, but was soon avidly kissing him back, both of them forgetting about the presence of their fellow students, until they had pulled away from each other and realised that pretty much the entire student body and at least half their teachers were staring at them, Zayn had looked at Louis, fear flashing across his face, Louis had pulled Zayn in for a hug “It’ll be okay babe, I promise, get in the car and we’ll go home and talk about this some more, okay?” he had whispered in Zayn’s ear, rubbing comforting circles on his back, Zayn had nodded slowly and reluctantly and got into the car, his entire body shaking, they had driven out of school, everyone’s eyes on them and thats how it happened, thats how they had come out and it was even intentional.

But that was 2 weeks ago and still things hadn’t changed, people still stared when they held hands, still stared when they showed affection towards each other, still stared when they exchanged loving comments but the boys weren’t particularly bothered, they had each other and that’s all that mattered.  
Louis pulled Zayn close as they walked towards the door of their Maths classroom “I hate Maths.” Zayn groaned and leant into Louis’ side  
“I know you do Boo, but it’ll be over soon enough.” Louis replied, slipping his arm around Zayn’s waist “And I don’t think its the subject you hate…” Louis turned to Zayn and raised an eyebrow  
“You’re right,” Zayn sighed “I don’t hate Maths, I hate our homophobic twat of a teacher.”  
Louis sighed too, before placing a quick kiss on Zayn’s cheek and entering Mr Matterson’s classroom. Their fingers were still intertwined together as they walked to their seats at the back of the classroom but a sharp cough from the front of the room made them both jump in surprise before turning in the direction in which the cough had come from. They were greeted by Mr Matterson who was wearing a disgusted look on his face  
“No PDA in school boys.” he droned, looking down at their hands and then back up at their faces  
Louis raised an eyebrow and looked up at the teacher “I’m sorry but how exactly is holding hands PDA?” The boy asked, his expression one of annoyance  
The teacher groaned “Don’t mess Tomlinson, if I say it’s PDA, then its PDA, okay?”  
Louis sighed “So they’re allowed to snog each others faces off and we’re not even allowed to hold hands?” he exclaimed, gesturing towards the girl and the boy in the corner of the classroom who currently had their tongues down each others throats  
“Yes, because when they do that it doesn’t make me feel physically sick.” Mr Matterson spat  
Louis took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger “What? And we do?” he snapped  
The teacher glared at the boyfriends “To be quite honest, yes, you do make me feel sick, I don’t even know why you’re allowed to be in this school, the fact that you two are attracted to each other is disgusting.” he said spitefully  
Louis was about to reply when he remembered that those sort of comments hurt Zayn a lot, more than they should. Louis turned to look at his boyfriend and he swore he felt his heart shatter as he saw Zayn’s face creased up with hurt, that was the last straw for Louis  
“How dare you! Me and my boyfriend have every right to be in this school, just like everyone else here! Just because we’re gay doesn’t mean we’re not allowed the right to an education. But what I refuse to do is to take a class which is led by a homophobic wanker like you, Zayn and I aren’t going to stand here and be insulted any longer, goodbye!” And with that Louis walked out the classroom with Zayn, their hands still holding onto each other.  
As soon as they were outside the classroom and in the corridor Zayn collapsed into Louis’ arms, tears streaming down his face “Am I really that disgusting?” he sobbed into his boyfriends chest  
Louis heart broke there and then, no one made his boyfriend feel like that, ever. “Of course you’re not disgusting babe, you’re beautiful and perfect and flawless and amazing.” Louis cooed, stroking the boys raven hair tenderly  
“Then why does everyone hate me?” Zayn replied, looking up and staring straight into the turquoise eyes of his boyfriend  
“Nobody hates you baby, nobody at all, nobody could ever hate you, its impossible, and even if they did it wouldn’t matter because you’ll still have me, because its you and me together till the end right?” Louis whispered gently, holding his boyfriend tightly to his chest, realising how much he loved the boy in his arms, and how much he was afraid of losing him  
He felt Zayn nod slowly “Forever and always.” the younger boy whispered, looking up at the brown haired boy once more  
Louis reached out and brushed a stray tear from Zayn’s cheek with the pad of his thumb “Forever and always.” he repeated softly, smiling gently at his boyfriend “You’re perfect babe, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
Zayn smiled shakily back at Louis “I-i’m sorry.” he stuttered  
Louis shook his head “Shhh baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.” he said, caressing Zayn’s cheek gently  
Zayn’s smile grew and he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Louis’ “I love you boo.” he whispered  
Louis smiled lovingly “I love you too Zaynie.” he replied, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn’s temple.  
All of a sudden there was a shout from the doorway of the maths classroom “Oi! You two! If you’ve finished the little pity party please come back into my class and try not to make everyone feel sick when you do!” Mr Matterson shouted  
Louis looked at Zayn, who was still in the brown haired boys arms, he was already wearing a slightly hurt expression “No.” he simply said, staying exactly were he was, leant against the lockers, Zayn did the same  
Mr Matterson glared at the couple “Well, its either back into my lesson or the Principal’s office after school, your choice.” he snapped  
Louis smirked “Principal’s office, if that’s okay with you of course?” he replied, raising an eyebrow at the teacher  
Mr Matterson looked like he was about to explode “Fine. I’ll see you two there after school,” he said through gritted teeth “Oh, and you’re both in lunch time detention for PDA.” he added, giving the boys one last glare before slamming the door of his classroom  
Louis turned to Zayn “Looks like we got a little party in the Principals office later babe.” he said, grinning  
“And detention.” Zayn added, wiggling his eyebrows  
Louis shook his head “Nah, lets not bother going to that, we’ll snog under the bleachers or something.” he replied  
Zayn laughed “Well, I don’t have a problem with that.” he said, Louis smiled and took Zayn’s hand again  
“Well, how about we do that right now eh?” he replied, winking  
Zayn smirked and they walked off down the hall.

……..

“What d’you think Matterson’s reaction will be when we don’t show up?” Zayn asked Louis, leaning his head on his shoulder, it was lunch and the boys were sat on the bleachers watching cheer practise instead of sat in a class room doing the detention Mr Matterson had assigned them  
Louis chuckled “He’ll probably be happy that he doesn’t have to be stuck in a classroom for an hour with us ‘gays’.” he replied  
Zayn laughed “He really hates us though, doesn’t he?” he said, looking out at the field intensely, his face falling slightly  
Louis’ face fell too “Oh Zaynie,” he said, turning Zayn’s head so he was looking at him “you’re not still upset about what he said are you?” he asked gently  
Zayn shook his head slightly but didn’t say anything  
“You do realise what he said is the biggest load of bullshit ever right?” Louis said, Zayn nodded “Good, because-” but Louis couldn’t finish his sentence because he was cut off by a shout  
“You two! I do believe you’re meant to be sat in my classroom right now, not sat up there with your hands all over each other!”  
It was Mr Matterson, Louis shook his head and looked down at their teacher “Oh sorry sir, we were a little busy!” he shouted back, before smirking and thrusting gently, Zayn bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh at Mr Matterson’s reaction to his boyfriend  
The teachers eyes grew wide before he screamed at the two boys “Right! That’s it, you two, Principals office, now!” he screamed, making the entire cheer squad turn to look in his direction  
Louis and Zayn stood up, their hands automatically taking hold of each other, and walked down the bleachers, following their teacher to the Principals office, neither of them seemed particularly bothered, they had both been in there before anyway.

……..

“…and that is why both of these boys deserve to be expelled or at least suspended from this school.” Mr Matterson finished, looking straight at the Principal  
“Well…” the Principal started, sighing “anything to add boys?” she asked, turning towards Louis and Zayn  
“Not really, no.” Louis said “How about you Zaynie?” he asked, turning to his boyfriend  
“No.” Zayn replied, shaking his head and shuffling slightly closer to Louis  
“Oh wait, I do have something actually!” Louis exclaimed quickly  
The Principal turned to Louis “Go on…” she said  
“I just thought you ought to know that Mr Matterson here called my boyfriend and I ‘disgusting’ and he also said, I quote ‘we shouldn’t be allowed in this school’ and this was all because of our sexuality.” Louis told her, expecting the Principal to turn to the other teacher in shock, but no, she just shook her head  
“That’s his opinion Mr Tomlinson, which i’m not really bothered about at this moment in time, Mr Matterson says that you told him that you two had sex on campus, is this true?” she asked  
Louis held back a laugh and shook his head “We’ve never had sex…well, not on campus anyways.” Louis said, smirking and draping his arm over Zayn’s shoulders  
The Principal rolled her eyes “Right, but we still have the issue of PDA and since this has been reported so frequently over the past week i’m afraid i’m going to have to suspend you both for 3 days.” she finished, handing the boys a slip of paper each  
Louis sighed and took the piece of paper “Fine.” he said, whilst Zayn took the piece of paper silently.  
Both boys stood up and made their way out of the office, the two teachers following them, Louis looked over at Zayn and smiled as he saw he boyfriend trying to hold back laughter, Zayn looked up and his eyes met Louis’, Louis winked, Zayn shook his head “What now?” he mouthed “Just go with it.” Louis mouthed back  
All of a sudden Louis pushed Zayn against one of the lockers, slamming his lips against the younger boys, Zayn smirked into the kiss and entwined his fingers in Louis’ hair, pulling him closer  
“Boys! What d’you think you are doing?!?!” Mr Matterson shouted  
But the boys ignored him, focusing on each other and the kiss, eventually they pulled away, both panting for breath, Louis turned to the teachers “Now that is PDA.” he said, before walking out the doors with Zayn, leaving the teachers stood there looking shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh...its shit.


End file.
